


Under The Covers

by storm_of_sharp_things



Series: storm’s 007 Fest 2020 [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mission Fic, Secret Relationship, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/pseuds/storm_of_sharp_things
Summary: 007 Fest 2020Fill 6 of 9 for collab prompt tableThanks toCelyanfor the prompt:For mission related reasons, Q has to join Bond in the field (preferably for a longer mission) and he has to do it as Bond’s fake boyfriend, while simultaneously keeping it a secret from nosy friends and superiors alike that he and Bond are already in a very committed relationship.James and Q settle into the LGBTQ+ community in Arosa, Switzerland, on an undercover mission to discover some important information from their target, who attends Gay Ski Week every year in January.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: storm’s 007 Fest 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810918
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations, MI6 Cafe Collections





	Under The Covers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/gifts).



“December in the Alps,” Q grumbled. “Why can’t villains ever choose somewhere warm and fun?”

“This very particular villain enjoys participating in the Gay Ski Week in Arosa, darling,” James murmured as they maneuvered their luggage through the train station. “And we need to be established well before that happens in January. Besides, I thought you’d jump at the chance to play boyfriends out in the open.”

“I’m _here_ because you need my skills to get the information from his computer system and I can’t do it remotely. I’m not here to _play boyfriends_...”

Q broke off as James crowded him against a column and kissed him breathless, making little pleased sounds against his throat as Q gasped after.

“I am going to take every opportunity to handle you in public that I can squeeze from this operation, before we must go home and back into hiding, Q. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Q breathed, holding on to the backs of James’ arms for support. “God yes.”

James practically purred as he nuzzled under Q’s ear. “Good. The we should go ahead and meet the house agent who arranged the rental, shouldn’t we?”

Q restrained a little whine even as he let his fingers clutch in protest, and knew James caught the tiny sound that did escape. His lover growled against Q’s fast-beating pulse point before stepping back and carefully straightening both of their clothing.

“You’ll be the death of me,” he muttered, letting two fingertips touch Q’s slightly swollen mouth before turning away to gather up their luggage again.

“We’re meant to be having a difficulty in our relationship, I thought,” Q managed to say.

James gave him a smoldering look that made his knees little weak. “Not in bed.”

Outside, James offered his hand to the woman holding the sign with their cover names. “Wolfram Abernathy and Leonard Wilfrington.”

“Leonard _P_ Wilfrington, the _third_ ,” Q added primly.

“Now Leo...” James started.

“Now Wolfie...” Q mocked sweetly.

James sighed and offered a weak smile to the staring house agent. “It’s definitely time for a holiday.”

She cleared her throat and gestured them to her vehicle.

The chalet they had rented for the foreseeable future was right next door to the one belonging to their target, well within range of Q’s equipment. He wouldn’t be in residence for a few weeks yet, but that gave ‘Wolf’ and ‘Leo’ plenty of time to become known in the friendly little community.

Once inside, James did a quick walkthrough for threats and then put away their belongings while Q did a full sweep for electronics and set up his equipment.

He was just opening his mouth to say that everything was finished when he was lifted from his chair and deposited on the bed and James was removing his clothes with an unseemly speed.

Q laughed breathlessly and then moaned as James took him into his mouth. “Wait! I...” He scrabbled at the bed linens, not having any idea where there might be lubricant and unwilling to move away from James’ talented mouth anyway. 

But James held his hips down and brought him to a fast climax ruthlessly, nipping little love bites along his hip after until Q was tugging at James’ hair to get him to come up into reciprocation range. James moved away only far enough to flip Q onto his stomach, spreading his thighs and tracing down his backside with a suddenly slick finger.

“I’ve got you, Q,” he murmured. “I will always take care of you. And tonight is just for us.”

Q moaned a sound of helpless agreement and gave himself into his lover’s hands altogether.

**Author's Note:**

> TO BE CONTINUED, OF COURSE!
> 
> (Oh, and I have to thank Souffle for Q’s covername!)


End file.
